Life in Silver Valley
by GengarKetchum
Summary: A fic 'bout life in Silver Valley for one of it's most famous creatures, and about it's troubles with the more infamous residents. Contains some course language and plans for romance in future eps. CHAPTERS 2, 3 AND 4 UPLOADED
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER:  
  
NO, I HAVEN'T CLAIMED OWNER SHIP OF PoKeMoN…NOT YET ^__^! THUS, PoKéMoN IS NOT MINE, BUT YES, I AM STILL IN FULL OWNER SHIP OF APPLE COMPUTERS.  
  
It was another beautiful morning, at least in my book. The sky was black with cloud and gentle snowflakes drifted towards the ground onto the mountains of snow.  
  
I awoke to hear the whistling of the northern winds. A storm was brewing. I got up off the cave floor and brushed myself off with my wing. I yawned and peered out of my cave-nest.  
  
"Hmm, weather looks bad, maybe I should cancel my deliveries." I fluttered my scarlet wings. My feathers puffed up before shrinking back down.  
  
Okay, maybe it isn't going to be such a beautiful morning. The storm has broken out. Lightning split the sky and rain pelted against the snow. Gale force winds blew across my cliff home. I knew that somewhere in this valley someone was going to need help, but I just don't know if I could help…not today…  
  
The twins dashed across the sky, wreaking havoc upon the ground below.  
  
"Yeah, this is fun!" cried one to the other.  
  
"Yeah, totally far out, man!" the other cried back.  
  
One of them pulled a package out from underneath his tail flap.  
  
"Yea-hey, let's try this on for size!" he cackled as he tossed the package to wards the ground. It hit the side of a mountain creating a huge explosion.  
  
"Yea-hey! Take that!" cried the other one.  
  
I could feel shockwaves inside the cave.  
  
They spread across the valley. Oh no, "Drake and Draco!"  
  
"Ehehehe, check it out, we make the rocks," started Drake.  
  
"And the rain makes the rockslides!" Draco finished.  
  
"Aaaaahahahahaha!" they laughed together.  
  
"Hey, what's dat?" asked Drake. A flying object was speeding towards them.  
  
"Dunno…" he replied.  
  
"Risking myself in a storm, the things I do to ensure the safety of other people…" I murmured as I flew through the chilly winds. Fighting the winds was difficult.  
  
"Good Lord, please transform these winds into mere zephyrs…"  
  
The winds got stronger. Thunder pounded in the sky.  
  
"Ohh…"  
  
"Hey, I think I know what it is!" exclaimed Drake.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's our old friend…" Drake grimaced as he spoke those words.  
  
"Oh, the delivery boy, eh? Whaddya t'ink we do wid 'im?"  
  
"Oh, we'll see…we'll see…"  
  
I could see the problem in my sights, a big problem. Those problems. Draco and Drake, the infamous Delibirds of Death, at least they like to consider themselves that.  
  
I scowled at them as they came into focus. I quickly grabbed a package from outta my tail flap. I sped right into them.  
  
"Ooo, look who's 'ere!" teased Draco.  
  
"Grr…take this!" I cried in the best manly voice I could. I increased my speed before rocketing the package at Draco and descending in altitude. I felt the shockwave of the explosion above me.  
  
"It ain't over yet," I said to myself. These guys are very strong. I doubt one 'letter bomb' will bring them both down, yet alone one of them.  
  
Above me, high in the sky, Draco and Drake were left stunned.  
  
"Ehhh…" choked Draco.  
  
"Holy shit, dude, what the hell just happened?" cried Drake.  
  
"Ehhh…" Draco began to cough and splutter, "Ehh, let's get dat bast'rd…"  
  
I squinted above me. I stood afloat in the air. The snow had started pelting down; the storm was getting hazardous. My face-off with the Delibirds of Death isn't over…I could feel them plotting against me…somehow I knew that something really bad was going down…  
  
"Okay," started Drake, "We bomb the mountains and when he tries to investigate, we'll catch him and stick a package in his mouth, and then…bye, bye birdie!"  
  
"Haha, yeah, we'll teach that degenerate not to mess with us, and we'll make an example of him to everyone!"  
  
"Grr…" I needed a plan as well. Then, the thought hit me…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued… 


	2. Part 2

Delibird Part 2

I knew what I had to do. My only option was to lead them as far as I could, away from the valley. The risks are too high if I try to battle them in the valley. Rockfalls, explosions and disturbing the peace are things I try to avoid in this peaceful mountain."Alright," I said to myself, "time to take action."

Meanwhile, above the clouds, the Delibirds of Death were plotting the downfall of our hero.

"We'll randomly chuck da bombs down into da valley, we might get lucky and blast his ass!" cryed Drake.

"No, let's attack him head on and force him to try and catch the bombs, will catch him off guard and BAM! Suggested Draco."

"Sky attack!"

"Frontal Attack!"

"Sky At-!" Drake was cut off by the sound of chirping:

"You can't catch me, you can't catch me, the Delibirds of Death are slow as can be!"

I continued to chant these words. It really peeved the twins.

"Shaddup!" cried Draco, "We could catch you blind-folded!"

"Prove it!" I taunted, "Come and get meee!!" I sped away blindly in the fog and snowfall.

"Let's get him!" cried Drake. He sped off into the fog.

"Wait!!!" screamed Draco, "What about the plan?!?!"

"There's a time for words," Drake called back, "and a time for action! And-!" Drake was cut off by the wind.

I continued drifting through the air. The gale winds pushed me on. I had to make sure they weren't going to lose me.

"Come and get me!!!" I cried below.

"Oh I will," called Draco's faint voice back, "piece of..." I felt a sudden updraft below me, "CAKE!"

"Aaaaugh!" I spun around repetitively in the air, I was in pain. Draco had given me his Icy Wind Special. I could feel frost biting through my feathers and against my skin. "How...did you catch...me?" I asked, amazed.

Hehe, oh I have ways," said Draco, "and now, the final curtain!" He pulled out a package from his tail-sack, "catch this, you bastard!" he screamed with glory as he shoved the package into my chest. I gave a heave. "Hahahahaha!!!" he laughed as he sped away.

"No..." I said, "not like this..." Then...it happened. The package exploded. I prepared for the worst, then...I suddenly felt very good. "Wow, am I dead?" I asked. It was then that I realised, I was alive! Draco bombed me with a dud! He _healed_ me!!!

Meanwhile, somewhere below, in the Silver Forest...

"The snow capped mountains of Silver Valley..." said the man, "too bad it will soon just be rubble!" he grinned evilly and turned to his apprentice. "Is the machine ready?"

"Only 4 more hours, Sir." replied the woman.

"Excellent...it's only a matter of time now..."

To Be Continued...


	3. Part 3

~~Delibird III~~ 

"Hahaha!!!" I laughed in glory. The Delibirds of Death had no chance of defeating me now. I peered through the snow trying to see. Snow pelted from the sky so rapidly it was like the snow was your eyelids blinking. 

"Drake!!! Can you hear me???" called Draco, unaware of my survival, "Drake, follow my voice!"

No reply.

"Damn it; shoulda picked another day for a snow storm, damn storm clouds."

I couldn't do anything but fly through the chilling wind. Gales stopped me from flying straight, and I occasionally bumped into a Fearow. 

"Draco!!!" called Drake, he was perched in my nest, "come quickly to the delivery boy's ex-nest!"

No reply.

"Damn it, the weather is really terrible today…I wonder if he's alright…unless…that do gooder did him in…yes…" he was trembling with anger. "DRACO, I'M COMIN' TA SAVE YOU!"

I could hear Drake's words.

"That pilfering, plundering peacock! He's in my nest…well, he thinks Draco's in danger…hmm…" I stormed into the storm, flapping my wings and excelling my speed through the clouds. I could barely see the canyon from below.

Draco was hovering upon the clouds…he was lost. He remembered an old Silver Canyon proverb: 

_Above the clouds there be shelter from the snow, but what good would it be if you couldn't see below…_

"Damn," he growled, "I am lost…lost…lost above the clouds…" there was fury in his eyes.

"This is ridiculous," I said to myself, "Draco thinks I am dead, Drake is going to try and save Draco from me because he thinks I am 'doing him in', I am lost, the Delibirds of Death have separated, and the canyon is being attacked by a ferocious storm…"

Drake blasted himself above the clouds. An updraft followed him. Draco saw this.

"Drake!" he cried.

"There you are, gee, I thought the delivery boy did you in," exclaimed Drake.

"No way, I blasted him good."

"Yea, no more pesky-postman!"

Draco laughed in agreement, and said, "I had better take the medical-package, I am parched." He fumbled through his tail pocket. He continued for a minute and Drake got impatient.

"Where's the medical-package, Draco?" he asked.

"It's…gone…"

Drake gasped, and then glowered at Draco, "you complete and utter bastard! You gave him the medical-package!!!"

"But…" he thought for a bit, "oh sh*t!"

I stopped flying. I floated for a sec, in a sitting position. I could hear 2 noises tingling in my ears…one above…and one below...The sound below was an unfamiliar sound…I could feel a strange presence below, but the above sound was the sound of chattering, chirping and mumbling. I knew it; it was Drake and Draco. I sneered to myself, and then maneuvered through the snow until I was above the clouds. 

Unfortunately for Drake gasped as an updraft through him into the sky with great force. Draco watched in awe as his brother was smothered with the fog and cloud.

"You…" he murmured.

I looked down at him and sneered, "Ha! Thanks to you, I have recuperated, and now I'm gonna blast your ass back to the land of grass!"

"No…"he murmured. He was frozen on the spot.

I jeered at him as I gathered solar energy from the sun above the clouds. I was about to use a technique that only the Delibirds of my family were taught…the Sky Attack technique. Not an attack from the sky, but _the_ Sky Attack 

"Grr…EAT SUNRAYS, JERK-ASS!" I cried, the energy was powerful and searing, my body glowed a deep red. I had forgotten about Drake, he sneaked up behind me like a Golbat.

"Not so fast!" he cried. He gave me a wing attack. Instead of a lash in my back, there was a different feeling, a feeling of opposing force.

"Ahhhh!!!" Drake cried, the glowing energy in my body through him back. I continued to concentrate on Draco.

I closed my eyes and prepared for the mach speed. The energy was enough. I released it. I let it go. It felt like everything was going in slow motion. The air around me rushed and heated. I felt myself lurch forward upon the impact of Draco's body. He gave a heave has he burned and boosted through the cloud. I suddenly jerked back. Everything was back to normal. I felt weary. I watched Draco speed through the cloud, past the mountains, out of the canyon, and into the hillside of Silver Mountain.

Draco made impact far below. He left a small crater in the ground. He lay…dead.

Not far from Draco, into the Silver Forest was a man. Watching a woman as she and her crew worked away, calculating and estimating, engineering and creating. They were building a machine…not just any machine, a machine, which had the capacity to crush mountains…large mountains…the mountains of Silver Valley.

"#12," said the man to the woman, "evaluation, please."

"After trial and error, trial and error," said the woman (#12), "we have engineered the machine to its max complexity. It has the defense systems of a Cloyster, the brain capacity of an Alakazam. It comes equipped with the bulk of Rhydon, the body of a Tyrannitar. It scales 20 meters in max height, 10 meters in max width. It can travel at speed of up to 70 miles per hour."

"I see," said the shady man, "explain the minimum height."

"The machine has a complex system of binary engines which allow it to change height and width to suit its environment," she said.

"So…" 

"The minimum height is 4 meters, give or take."

"Very impressive, #12, your thoughts of demotion after the Twin Tower incident will be overlooked."

"A promotion?"

"No, just…no demotion." He said. He turned around and stepped into a helicopter. I'll be back soon, continue production."

"Where are you going, Sir?" #12 asked.

"I am going to report the status, in person, to the council. This'll teach them to demote Giovanni as Viridian Gym Leader…"

"Very good, Sir," #12 nodded, she faced the crew, "alright people, there is no hurry now."

Giovanni stepped into the helicopter and engaged it. "Once I hold Silver Valley for ransom, the council will be at my knees." He grimaced. He raised the helicopter into the air and flew off. 

Silver Valley was in trouble, and I was none the wiser. Silver Valley was rid of Drake and Draco, but the true terror had only to show its face…

**{*~—~To Be Continued~—~*}**

** **


	4. Part 4

Delibird Part 4

Drake crawled on his belly through the grass and weeds. A couple of Oddish approached him.

"Please, help me," pleaded Drake, "please find me some berries…"

The Oddishes looked at each other, and then looked back at Drake curiously. One Oddish whispered something to the other, and then the other jumped up over Drake.

"What are you…doing?" asked Drake.

The Oddish began kicking the food out of Drake's tail-flap.

"Yes," said Drake, "please feed me some."

Drake watched as the Oddishes picked up the food and balanced it on their heads. They suddenly bounded away.

"Wait! No!" cried Drake, he was horrified, "Fine…leave me to die…" 

Drake tried crawling some more, but his wings weren't good at dragging him along, not were they strong enough. 

Drake spent his last moments of life lying on his belly in the dirt, breathing hard, and uplifting the dirt with his breath. He wondered if Draco was okay, and wondered if someone would come to save him. A flock of Fearow perched on a branch watched, as he died cold and silent. 

They swooped down and ate him, every morsel of his skin, every bone was picked, till all was left were his feathers and a pile of bones. 

* * *

I was tired; all the energy was drained from me. I needed a rest; I could only hope that Drake hadn't messed up my perfectly arranged nest. I swooped down from the clouds. The storm had ceased; it was like an omen of the valley's rid of Drake and Draco. My nest stood out from the other nests and caves in the valley, for my one was golden with golden feathers of many bird Pokémon over the years. I swooped in and settled down on the warm floor. Drake had plundered some of my food, and done his share of droppings (I shudder). I cleaned up my nest, fixing the sleeping area, and cleaning the dirt, grime and (I shudder again) droppings. 

By the time sunset is nigh, I have brought my nests décor back to its original status. 

* * *

"Well, Gentleman. You all suppose I am crazy, eh?" asked Giovanni. He was speaking to the Council of Kanto on a viewing screen.

"Giovanni, please! What do you have against us???" asked the Representative of Cerulean angrily.

Giovanni had a wild look in his eyes, "Oh-ho, try answering that for yourself!"

"Giovanni," cried the Representative of Cinnabar, "we don't allow Team Rocket members as Gym Leaders, and that goes especially for the Team Rocket leader!"

"Well, Gentlemen, I hope you decide to change your mind, for your own good!"

"Oh please!" said the Rep of Saffron.

"Oh-ho," Giovanni said once again, "well, maybe we can come to some sort of a mutual agreement."

"What, Jerk?" said the Rep of Saffron, mockingly.

"Jerk? Oh-ho! How do you like this:" Giovanni switched on a screen behind him. Upon the screen was a live recording of the construction of the machine in Silver valley.

"Oh, hell no!" cried the Rep of Viridian, "What is that??"

"The latest technology of DESTRUCTION!" he laughed with glory.

The screen showed the Rockets building and working upon the machine. The weaponry and artillery were being loaded.

"Silver Valley," Giovanni smirked as he said this, "In 20 minutes a large section of this valley will be annihilated, unless you can get 100 million dollars into my hand. Every 10 minutes another section will be completely wiped away. Within this time, if I do not get 100 million dollars in my hands, I will destroy the valley until nothing is left."

"You fascist junta!" cried the Rep of Violet, "we cannot do that! We took an oath, we will not negotiate with terrorists!"

"Well, I would have only been a mere Gym Leader if you had made a different decision on my fate!"

"A mere Gym Leader? You are the Leader of Team Rocket!" argued the Rep of Viridian.

There was a silence, "You have 20 minutes." Said Giovanni, and then he broke off transmission.

To Be Continued~ 


End file.
